This invention relates to an automobile interface.
Automobiles today support a variety of interfaces for user interaction. The interfaces provide a user with access to information (e.g., navigation, vehicle status), communication (e.g., cellular telephone calls), or control (e.g., control of vehicle systems such as climate control). Such systems may be hosted within the automobile or hosted remotely from the automobile and accessed over a communication system. Speech recognition has been used in automobiles to enable spoken interactions between a person in an automobile and such systems.
Automobiles today provide some interfaces for integration of external devices such as cellular telephones. For example, such interfaces with external devices may use wireless links such as Bluetooth between the external devices and automobile systems.